Scroll machines are generally provided with an outer shell which defines an internal hermetic chamber. A partition, often termed a muffler plate, is positioned within the internal hermetic chamber to define a suction pressure chamber and a discharge pressure chamber. A scroll assembly is located within the hermetic chamber of the outer shell and it includes an orbiting scroll member and a non-orbiting scroll member. Each scroll member has a spiral wrap and these spiral warps are mutually intermeshed to define at least one enclosed space of progressively changing volume between a suction pressure region and a discharge pressure region. The suction pressure region is in communication with the suction pressure chamber and the discharge pressure region is in communication with the discharge pressure chamber. A flow passage is normally formed through an end plate of one of the scroll members for allowing the fluid communication between the discharge pressure region and the discharge pressure chamber. Thus, the partition or muffler plate must allow fluid communication between the discharge pressure region and the discharge pressure chamber while effectively sealing the discharge pressure chamber from the suction pressure chamber.
Various designs for partitions or muffler plates have been developed which meet the requirements of sealing between the discharge pressure chamber and the suction pressure chamber while performing additional functions such as providing for the mounting and installation of an internal pressure relief valve.
While some scroll compressors have been developed having a fixed non-orbiting scroll and an orbiting scroll, other scroll compressors permit a small amount of axial movement of the non-orbiting scroll and then utilize fluid pressure biasing to bias the non-orbiting scroll into engagement with the orbiting scroll to enhance the sealing between the wraps of the scroll members. These axially movable non-orbiting scrolls thus require a movable seal assembly disposed between the non-orbiting scroll and the partition or muffler plate in order for the partition or muffler plate to meet its sealing requirements. In addition, the axial mounting systems for the non-orbiting scroll must permit axial movement of the non-orbiting scroll while simultaneously prohibiting rotational movement of the non-orbiting scroll. Applicants Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,316 entitled "Non-Orbiting Scroll Mounting Arrangements for a Scroll Machine", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses various systems for mounting axially movable non-orbiting scrolls.
The present invention discloses a partition which separates the internal hermetic chamber of a scroll machine into a discharge pressure chamber and a suction pressure chamber. In addition, the partition pilots the non-orbiting scroll member for limited axial movement while properly locating it within the internal hermetic chamber. A pin assembly disposed between the partition and the non-orbiting scroll member in one embodiment prohibits rotational movement of the non-orbiting scroll relative to the partition. In another embodiment, the pin assembly is disposed between the main bearing housing and the non-orbiting scroll to prohibit rotational movement of the non-orbiting scroll relative to the main bearing housing. Both the piloting of the non-orbiting scroll by the partition and the pin assembly allow the axial movement of the non-orbiting scroll necessary to enhance sealing between the wraps of the two scroll members.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.